


And I'm Your Angel: Lapidot

by halokit1231



Series: And I'm Your Angel [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halokit1231/pseuds/halokit1231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot's been having a bad day until an angel saves her life.-ABANDONED</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I'm Your Angel: Lapidot

It was a bad day for Peridot to say the least. She’d just lost her job, her rent was do, she didn’t have the money to pay the rent and she was low on food. For the moment she was tired, she was beyond tired even. She just wanted to go home and crawl under a rock to be left alone forever. She was on way home to do exactly that, that it all changed.

She was crossing the street not even having enough strength to bother looking both ways when she heard it. The squeal of tires, a horn honking and people yelling. She looked up and felt herself freeze in the middle of the road, a semi truck heading straight towards her with no signs of stopping or slowing.

Then there was something else, a person at her side lunging towards her. She looked but only managed to catch a glimpse of pale light, flash of blue and what she swore were wings. She was shoved to the side out of the way of the car and away from harm. The car was stopped, people were surrounding them asking questions but the only thing Peridot could focus on was the girl above her. It was a gorgeous girl with tanned skin, blue eyes and blue hair. The sun hit her just right to make everything look like she was covered in light. She was beautiful.

The girl blinked at her, then smiled and leaned down. Their lips met and all the blood rushed to Peridot’s face. The kiss was short lived before the girl pushed herself away and into a sitting position. Peridot pushed herself up to keep eye contact with the girl.

“Hello.” she greeted “My name’s Lapis Lazuli and I’m your angel.” Peridot’s mouth fell open in aw before she managed to say

“What?”

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU angels and demons get languages from touching their mouths to another persons mouth. IE need to speak Chinese, kiss someone who speaks Chinese. Actually just a bullshit reason for explaining how they can speak lots of languages and for having lots of kisses.


End file.
